


The Universe Hates Neil Josten

by divadrab



Series: All for the game AUs [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Demisexual Neil Josten, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Neil Josten is a Mess, POV Neil Josten, Sassy Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, idk what else to tag, this is what i write at 5 am excuse the dumbness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divadrab/pseuds/divadrab
Summary: A series of glitches in the matrix.Will Andrew and Neil ever kiss? Doesn't look like it.Neil is Not Fine.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: All for the game AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011606
Kudos: 14





	The Universe Hates Neil Josten

“I’m just saying, if you like him, go for it. Shoot your shot, buddy,” Matt Boyd sipped his drink and stared intently at Neil Josten, who in turn rolled his eyes and ate a French fry off of Dan Wild’s plate. She didn’t look at him but pushed her tray a bit closer.

“Matt, have you seen my face? It’s not exactly what you would call attractive,” Neil replied.

Allison Reynolds surged forward from her seat facing him and grabbed his scarred cheeks with both hands.

“How many times do I have to say this? You are my child, and no one, speaks negatively about my child. Including said child. If he’s not attracted to you, then it’s his fucking loss, got it?” she scolded, and Neil batted her hands away, with his own greasy ones. She glared at him and he looked at her innocently, daring her to speak negatively of her child.

Renee, who usually stays quiet in conversations like that, smiled at him encouragingly, “you never know, unless you try.”

Dan rolled her eyes at them and finally broke her silence, “no,”

The upperclassmen stared at her in confusion. Neil admired Dan a lot, and if she said no to something, he would at least listen to her reasoning before he did what he had in mind. He was stupid like that.

Well, being on the run from your father your whole life, then being captured by him your last year of high school after your mom who helped you escape died, and barely escaping his torture; had it not been for your British mafia uncle, really fucked with your sense of recklessness and self-preservation. Neil threw himself at challenges; relearning exy, finding a major he liked, being social, and accepting friendships. It was hard, of course, but he managed.

His latest challenge was one five-foot blond goalie, who really, he shouldn’t like because the amount of dry humor that came off him would scrape Neil raw. Neil didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he found it amusing and attractive. And never in his twenty years of existence, had he found himself being attracted to someone as he was attracted to Andrew Minyard.

“Andrew and Kevin are obviously together. Kevin is the only one allowed to come 5 feet from Andrew without being gutted. And maybe Andrew’s twin and cousin. Neil, you are neither; not Kevin and not his family. Shooting your shot is pointless and stupid. It will get you hurt,” Dan continued.

Matt started to protest, “if I had that mindset we would have never been together-“

Allison cut him off, “what is he gonna do? Knife him? I’ll bring down God’s wrath in retaliation,”

Renee kept quiet as the three of them argued. Neil looked at her and she tipped her head to the right. Neil looked in the direction she was pointing subtly and found Andrew Minyard looking at them. Neil, certified dumbass, 7 days a week, got up and headed to his table.

Andrew locked eyes with Neil as the latter strode confidently closer. His seated position and Neil’s standing one had him tip his head back to keep that gaze locked. Everyone at Andrew’s table fell into silence as soon as the redhead was within ear-shot.

“Want front-row seats?” Neil asked, crossing his arms. Andrew didn’t look amused, his blank face as emotionless as ever, but a split-second twitch of his lips showed otherwise.

“Depends on the show. Anything good?” replied the blond.

Neil felt practically bold, “just whether I should confront a crush or not. Thoughts?”

Andrew’s blank face broke into a surprise for a tiny second before it was re-arranged to apathy.

“You don’t swing,” Andrew said as if it was a well-known fact that should tell Neil what to do.

“Word got to you? Apparently, I do, just for him, though. Demi-sexuality is a term one uses,”

Nicky Hemmick squeaked, Neil only recognized based on his dark skin amongst the whites. A replica of Andrew Minyard, but slightly less aggressive and saltier, elbowed him in the ribs. Kevin smirked.

“Fifth graders have more game than you do,” Andrew shrugged, his attention turning to his food.

Well, Andrew’s dismissal, Kevin’s smirk, combined with Aaron’s glare sent the message. Neil shrugged and turned around, to find his friends staring at him.

He plopped down on his chair and waited for the flush of questions to end.

“No, I didn’t ask him out. No, he wasn’t rude nor did he threaten to take my guts out. No, I will not ask him out. Yes, I would like to get out of here, I have a class in 15,” he answered Dan, Allison, Matt, and Renee respectively.

The following day, Andrew chucked a crumpled piece of paper at Neil’s head. Neil was confused but he opened it anyway to find the most romantic sentence ever written. Love letters and poetry were amateur work compared to the eloquent words scribbled in weirdly neat handwriting.

‘Me blowing you.’ was in big letters followed by two boxes and a ‘yes’ then ‘no’ underneath each.

Neil laughed as Andrew finally sat down next to him, right on the edge of the roof.

“Learn,” was all that Andrew said and Neil shook his head.

“Everyone thinks Kevin is your boyfriend,” 

“I don’t do boyfriends,”

“Then this confession of profound love is a rare gem,”

“Show it your guardians; they’ll be ecstatic you’re making friends,”

“I’m not friendly,”

Andrew raised an eyebrow, “and I am?”

Neil hummed. Then Andrew asked, “how many chickens would it take to kill an elephant?”

Neil was not surprised, their conversations were as weird and sometimes as deep as conversations get.

“Maybe one, if it goes in between the elephant’s legs, the elephant would fall over, maybe break its neck,"

“That would kill the chicken, too.”

“So? There are no rules about the chicken,”

Andrew got a cigarette out and handed it to Neil, who smiled in return. They passed the cigarette between them (Neil would hold it to his nose till Andrew snatched and took a drag then gave it back).

When that was done, Andrew acted nonchalantly, “so, who’s your crush?”

“What do I get if I tell you?”

“I just gave you a very efficient way of confession,”

“Oh,” was all that Neil said, because he had assumed the paper was for him. He didn’t let the disappointment show and smiled creepily at Andrew, who frowned, disturbed.

To make it worse, Neil asked, “Which body part would you like to be detach-able?”

Andrew looked at the sky and sighed deeply.

“You can leave, if I’m that annoying,”

“No, you’re annoying and stupid and frustrating,”

“Well, thank you. You’re quite the charmer.”

They stayed quiet after that until the cold made Andrew’s teeth chatter and Neil shiver.

They walked down the stairs and Andrew followed Neil to his dorm.

“What a gentleman, walking me to my room,” Neil cooed. He received a glare in response.

At Neil’s door, he stepped a little closer to Andrew. The blond stared at Neil’s eyes for a while and then shivered. The air around them was thick, and he could feel the energy thrumming between them.

“You’re still cold?” Neil asked, Andrew, shook his head and let his eyes drop to Neil’s lips. Which made Neil look at Andrew’s lips; they were cherry red, instead of normal pink, which was weird, until Neil remembered Andrew’s unhealthy obsession with candy. Neil would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see if Andrew’s lips tasted like candy.

“Yes or no, Neil?” he whispered, and of course Neil had to ruin it.

“I’ll get arrested for public indecency,”

Andrew pursed his lips and stepped back as if he couldn’t believe he was about to kiss Neil.

Before he could get any further, Neil caught his sleeve and tugged, “yes, Drew,”

Andrew stepped closer and leaned in, Neil meeting him half-way, but before their lips could meet, the door opened.

“Neil Abram Josten, get in here,” Dan sternly said and Neil buried his face into his right hand.

Andrew stepped back, “Abram?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before leaving. Neil glared at Dan.

“I’m cock-blocking the next time you and Matt are making out. You just wait,”

Dan slapped him on the back of the head lightly, “he’ll break your heart, and dinner is getting cold,”

The following Friday, Allison dragged him to the club the upperclassmen frequented. She even made him dress up; tight skinny jeans to show off his thigh muscle and calves, and a tight shirt for his tiny waist.

Of course, they ran into Andrew and his lot on the one night Neil agreed to go out. Of course, Andrew’s shirt rode up and Neil caught a glimpse of his hair trail. Of course, Neil almost begged Andrew’s biceps to crush him. Of course, Andrew caught him staring. Of course, Neil’s phone was on silent and he missed Andrew’s invitation to make out in the back room.

He cursed himself and his fate a hundred times the next day when he saw the following texts:

** Andrew: Backroom? **

** Alli <3: Andrew is 👀 u **

** Alli <3: I TOLD U THE PANTS WORK **

** Matty 😼: get the d boiiiii **

** Mom: if he breaks your heart I’m breaking his face. **

** Renee😈: I think u should shoot ur shot!! **

Did the universe just hate him, or…?


End file.
